


The Little Boy in the Lost Woods

by joyandbooks



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Being Lost, But not acutally Linked Universe, Gen, Ghosts, Happy 35 years of Zelda everyone!, How Do I Tag, I mean idk what you were expecting, Inspired by Linked Universe, Korok Forest, One Shot, Saria's Song, Spirits, The Lost Woods (The Legend of Zelda), Uh enjoy I guess, because it's the Lost Woods, i have ideas, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyandbooks/pseuds/joyandbooks
Summary: Pretend I posted this yesterday for the 35th anniversary, okay?When Link heads into the Lost Woods to reclaim the Master Sword, he finds himself lost without any clue where to go. He's just about to give up for the night when he hears a faint Ocarina playing a cheery tune.
Relationships: Link & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 29





	The Little Boy in the Lost Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little one-shot idea to celebrate the 35th anniversary of the Legend of Zelda Franchise but didn't get around to posting it until today, so we're going to pretend this was up yesterday. 
> 
> I've never personally played Ocarina of Time, so forgive me if there are somehow inaccuracies. 
> 
> I don't own characters, locations, or items mentioned in this fic. Those belong to Nintendo.

F-A-B-F-A-B-F-A-B-E-D-B-C-B-G-E-D-E-G-E

Link pulled his hood down as he passed a solitary stone arch, marking the entrance to the Lost Woods. The trees were all cold and dead, and a mist that he knew must be magical swirled around him. 

He knew he needed the legendary blade that slept within these woods if he wanted a chance at defeating the Calamity, and so he came here.

It was time to reclaim the Master Sword. 

He thought he saw a path and tried to follow it, but must have led him in a circle because he soon found himself back where he started. 

His footsteps quiet, he spent what the slate told him to be hours wandering, trying to find different paths. He looked around and realized that he was completely and hopelessly lost. 

He sat down on the ground, ready to select one of his premade dinners from the Sheikah slate when he heard a faint noise, the first he’d heard aside from his footsteps since passing the stone archway. 

It sounded like an ocarina, one of the small flutes he’d seen village children play with. Having no other leads, he got up and followed the sound. 

The sound moved ahead of him as he walked.

Before long, he saw a small boy. The boy held a bright blue ocarina and wore a green tunic, a green hat, and sturdy leather boots. His cerulean eyes were not unlike Link’s own, and he had golden blond hair visible under his floppy cap. When he saw Link, he looked up and smiled, before running ahead, still playing the cheery little tune. Link ran after him. 

The little boy always managed to stay ahead of Link, but never went so far as to completely lose him from his line of sight. He darted between trees as though he’d done this many times before. 

Link never called out to the boy but followed him through the wood the best he could. The little boy turned a corner, but when Link skidded around that tree, the boy was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he found himself facing a large hollow log of sorts that must have been absolutely ancient. 

On the other side of the log was a bright green forest and a path leading up to the ancient blade. Link walked slowly through the log and up to the place where the sword rest. 

He looked around but didn’t see the boy anywhere. He wanted to thank him, for he was sure he’d have never made it through the woods without his help. 

He sighed and was about to turn his attention back to the Master Sword when a greenish light caught his eye. 

There, on a branch of the Great Deku Tree, was the little boy, surrounded by the greenish flames like the other spirits he’d met. 

The boy brought the ocarina back to his mouth one more time and played the same tune he had earlier, no longer a cheery little jingle, but a sad, slow song. 

As it ended, he looked up at Link, gave him a little wave, then dissolved as the other spirits had. 

To this day, whenever Link visits Korok forest, he’ll hum the tune. The koroks seem to like it. Whenever the Great Deku Tree hears it, he smiles, but there’s a certain sadness to it, as though recalling someone close to him he’d lost. 

Link never did see that little boy again, but sometimes when deep in the Great Hyrule Forest, he hears a tune on the wind, ever so faintly, a simple tune that carried visions of lush green forests, guidance, and friendship. A tune that went like this. 

F-A-B-F-A-B-F-A-B-E-D-B-C-B-G-E-D-E-G-E

**Author's Note:**

> So? How did I do? I hope you consider dropping a comment to tell me what you liked or what I could do better. 
> 
> In case you're wondering what the notes at the beginning and end are, they're the notes of Saria's song from Ocarina of Time. I learned to play it myself on my flute and it sounds really cool. 
> 
> I was thinking I might turn this into a series with each past Link guiding BotW Link through a certain part of his journey, but I'm not sure that will ever happen, I'm juggling several other works that are in progress right now, but if that's something you'd want to see, let me know in the comments and it will get moved up my to-do list. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! (or at least it wasn't a total waste of your time!) Thank you to everyone who's given kudos so far!


End file.
